This invention relates principally to a type of polymer or glass formed bait station, in which a liquid pesticide or insecticide may be applied, and which can be readily placed into usage, by the user, in a safe manner, to effectively eliminate insects and other pests from a given territory.
Numerous types of insect bait stations have been available in the art. Many of these utilize some type of a holder, that may contain a quantity of the insecticide, normally sealed to prevent leakage as during storage, shipment, or marketing, but which can be readily opened to provide its emplacement at a location where insects may be a bother.
For example, a bait station and trap is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,987, and shows a form of tamper resistant bait station, but which not necessarily sealed during shipment or storage, and into which pesticide may be located, then reassembled, for usage for elimination of pests, in this particular instance, the mouse or rat.
A similar type development is shown in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,452, that discloses another variation upon a prior art bait station and trap.
Other variations upon baiting systems can be seen in the early patent to Loibel, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,123, upon a pest exterminator. This particular invention discloses the use of a container, with a closure member, for use for holding a poisonous liquid, with the closure member having a pivotal closure plate for attempting to seal the liquid therein, during usage of the exterminator.
The patent to Antonali, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,854, shows a plastic insect bait assembly.
The patent to Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,193, discloses a total control refillable baiting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,341 shows another reusable pesticide bait station.
Finally, the patent to Bernard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,341, discloses a reusable plastic bait station.
In view of the foregoing, and the background state of the art, the enclosed invention provides an improvement upon an easy to use prepackaged bait station that is simple to open, and can be placed in a strategic location to attract and eliminate insects, primarily ants.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a bait station for holding a liquid insecticide or pesticide, and which is sealed during storage, shipment and marketing, but which can be readily opened by the end user, for locating safely at the place where insects or other pests, such as ants, readily traverse.
This invention contemplates the formation of a sealed container, which is generally fabricated of two parts, an upper half, and a lower half, the upper half providing generally closure to the bottom half of the container, while the bottom half contains particular contours that afford the location and flowing of the liquid bait, at specific regions of the container, during usage, and generally isolates the positioned liquid bait from the entrance area, once it has been opened to allow access of the insects interiorly of the container, during usage. These upper and lower halves of the sealed container may be vacuum formed, or formed by any other polymer molding process. Essentially, the container includes, in its bottom or base portion, a formed cavity, for retention and holding of the liquid bait, after it is added into the holder, during its assembly. There are one or more channels leading from the first cavity, which is normally arranged rearwardly of the base, to one or more holding reservoirs, forwardly thereof, but yet behind the entrance area, where the insect, such as an ant, can easily attain access into, for stationing themselves in a position for consumption of the liquid bait, leading towards the insects demise.
Any of the liquid baits readily available upon the market may be used with the liquid bait station of the this invention, but particularly those liquid baits that have a greater viscosity to them, such as the Terro(copyright) Ant Killer that is readily available from Senoret Company, of St. Louis, Mo., has been found most effective. The heavier viscous type of liquid bait does not splash around, or become displaced from the container, as may normally occur when a regular liquid, with the viscosity of water, is used as a liquid bait in such a holder. Nevertheless, liquids of any viscosity may work, it just requires a little more caution, and careful handling, during the time when the holder is opened, arranged in a horizontal position, and then rested upon a floor base, during its application and usage.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide a liquid ant bait, for use within a holder, and which effectively eliminates and controls sweet-eating ants, when applied.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sealed holder for a liquid ant bait, which can be prefilled, prior to sealing, and only opened when readied for usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a liquid ant bait, within a holder, that is generally odorless, but yet is an effective attractant to ants and other insects, to accelerate their demise.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a holder for liquid ant bait, that may be highly and effectively used by the professional pest control trade, during their treatment programs.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a holder for a liquid ant bait which is reasonably safe, is thin line of construction, and can be put into generally inaccessible areas, so as to keep them from ready access to any children, pets, or the like.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sealed holder for a liquid ant bait, which when opened, because of its compactness and sealing characteristics, can remain attractive and palatable as a bait for many, many days.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an easy to use bait station.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a holder for liquid ant bait that can be prepackaged in large numbers within a container, and stored, shipped, marketed, and eventually used, furnishing an ample supply for sustained application.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a holder for a liquid ant bait packaged within a container that can be easily opened, and act as a highly effective attractant to common pests, such as insects, ants, or the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a liquid ant bait that may be used both interiorly, or outdoors, because of the unique structure of its assembly, generally resists the inflow of rain water, during common showers.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container for a liquid ant bait that may be prefilled, after its upper and lower parts are assembled, and once filled with the liquid bait, can be pressure and heat sealed to completely seal in such bait, until readied for usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a holder for a liquid ant bait that may contain a liquid insecticide or pesticide that allows the insect access into and to the bait, where it is ingested, and further allows the insect to traverse from the station, and return to the nest, where it may pass on the killer bait to the rest of the colony.